


Time to Put on Your Uniform (And Accidentally Snag a Boyfriend)

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [34]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, akira's max stats, author has no idea why this fic is this long, here comes fic no. 100, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Akira gets a ‘girlfriend’ and the Thieves try to Deal.





	Time to Put on Your Uniform (And Accidentally Snag a Boyfriend)

Summary: Akira gets a ‘girlfriend’ and the Thieves try to Deal.

_Note: Sometimes the shuake server has interesting conversations like one that involved crossdressing. And this happened._

**Warnings: Very Self-Indulgent, SUPPOSED To Be A Trash Fic But I Dunno Now, Crossdressing, Excessive Description Of Clothes, Longer Than It Deserves, Akira Comes Off As An Asshole At A Couple Of Points Without Context, Brief Appearance By DayumThoseLegs.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“Um, excuse me.” A soft voice called out, and Ryuji and Akira turned to see who stood behind them, only to be shocked at the sight of a Shujin student a year ahead of them. She had brown hair that tumbled down to her shoulders and reddish brown eyes set in a gentle looking face, she wore the standard Shujin uniform but with the sweater instead of the blazer, and dark thigh highs.

And man, she was tall. Well, she was taller than both Ryuji and Akira, helped along with an extra inch from her shoes.

Akira merely cocked his head to the side, and Ryuji took a step forward to confront the girl, easily stepping in between her and Akira; the whole school (outside Ryuji, Ann, and Mishima) had it out for Akira, so what would a third year student want with them? And what would it cause her to approach them out of school after classes ended for the day and the students had already dispersed to go wherever the hell they went to after school?

“What do you want?” Ryuji frowned at her and she responded with a saccharine sweet smile.

“Oh, I wanted to ask Kurusu-kun something.”

“And what is it?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you, Sakamoto, so you can step aside. I’m here to talk to Kurusu-kun in regards to his probation.” The girl blatantly side-stepped Ryuji to step closer to Akira and bow her head, “My name is Kobayashi Mitsuki and I’ve heard of your probation. It makes me curious, and I have a feeling there is more to it than meets the eye. If you’d indulge me and exchange contact information so that we can discuss this matter further.” She took out her phone and stared expectantly at Akira until Akira caved in under the weight of her stare and gave her his number.

She smiled at him and bade him farewell before she walked away, gait imposing and basically carving her way through the crowd.

“What the hell was that about?” Ryuji scowled at the girl’s back, and Morgana popped his head through an opening in Akira’s bag.

“Whatever it is that she wants, we should have her off our backs; it wouldn’t do to have her sniffing around and finding some incriminating evidence against us.”

“Hey.” Ryuji lowered his voice, “Do you think miss Prez sent her?”

Akira hummed in consideration, “Kobayashi is certainly as obvious in trying to sniff information about us as Niijima is, but I don’t think so.”

“So, you think Kobayashi has her own agenda?” Morgana questioned.

“That’s for sure.”

“Well.” Ryuji grinned widely with too much teeth, “If she asks you for a meet-up you know I’ll be there to keep an eye out, right?”

“And Lady Ann and Yusuke,” Morgana interjected, “We need to tell them as well so that they could keep an eye out for Kobayashi.”

Akira nodded, “And we’ll discuss this matter further later, when we’re somewhere more private.”

.

“A date?” Ann frowned down at Ryuji, who was crouched behind a corner and observing both Kobayashi and Akira, who were sitting at an outside table at a café.

“Akira didn’t say that it was a date though,” Ryuji whispered, narrowing his eyes at Kobayashi, who was practically beaming at Akira.

“Did you get a chance to see what the messages Kobayashi sent to our leader entailed, Morgana?” Yusuke inquired.

Morgana shook his head, “No, I didn’t. Unfortunately, I didn’t pay the messages a lot of attention at the time because he’d been messaging Mishima before he told me about the meet-ups. So I assume she messaged him right after and I didn’t notice. Akira didn’t seem to react.”

“Well, it’s not like Akira outwardly reacts to a lot of things in the first place.” Ryuji shrugged.

“I know!” Morgana whined, “But one would think something like a shady meeting would… Wait never mind, it wouldn’t.” Morgana sighed.

“It’s okay, Morgana.” Ann ran a comforting hand down Morgana’s back, “It’s not like you knew you had to keep constant watch on Akira. Besides, he’s our friend, and the reason we’re doing this is because we’re worried about him and wary of Kobayashi, not because we want to keep Akira under surveillance.”

Yusuke nodded, “That’s not a misunderstanding we want to happen between us and Akira. So we’ll merely keep observing from a distance just in case Akira needs back-up.”

Morgana’s shoulders sagged, “Thanks Lady Ann, Yusuke.”

“But if they’re not going on a date, why is Kobayashi dressed like it?” Ryuji wondered.

As one, the other three turned their attention to the duo sitting a few meters away and focused on Kobayashi; as Ryuji said, she was dressed like she was going on a date- make-up on point, hair curled, bracelets adorning her hands, with a cute, pink dress dotted with hearts at the shoulders, white tights, and pink high-heels decorated with ribbons.

“She’s certainly all dolled up for this,” Ann murmured.

“Time to implement our plan to listen in,” Yusuke said, and Ryuji gave him a thumbs up before getting his phone out and muting it, and then Ann took out her own phone and called Ryuji’s while Yusuke brought out a belt from his bag. Ryuji answered the call, and he and Yusuke busied themselves with securing the phone to Morgana’s body using the belt.

“Ready?” Ryuji whispered, and Morgana’s eyes glinted mischievously back at him, causing him to grin widely.

“I was born ready.”

Ann muffled a snicker behind her hand, “Phantom Thieves, go~”

With that, Morgana sneakily made his way to the pair and hid in the shade of a bush conveniently situated behind Akira’s seat.

At their hiding spot, the rest of the Thieves huddled around Ann’s phone and attentively listened to what they could hear filtering through the speaker, volume cranked up high enough so that they could hear but not too loud to attract more attention that they did.

“Once more, I’m glad you could come and meet me.” Kobayashi’s voice came through the speaker, and the Thieves bumped their fists in the air before they continued listening while peeking from their hiding spot to catch the visual cues of the conversation.

Akira shrugged, “You sounded like you were going to insist anyway.”

Kobayashi smiled demurely and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she readjusted her posture to something more elegant and refined. “You’re embarrassing me, Kurusu-kun. Now, as for what I wanted to talk to you about-“

“You’re tall,” Akira interrupted her, and the Thieves shared a quick look; that was certainly more high-key than they expected from Akira, “You shouldn’t be wearing such high heels. One inch heels are already pushing it, flats are your best choice.”

Silence.

Ann’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and she gaped, “He said what?” She hissed. Even Ryuji looked alarmed.

“That’s…” Yusuke was stunned, “That’s… I don’t think I…”

Kobayashi looked two seconds away from flipping the table in Akira’s face, “Excuse yo-!”

Akira interrupted her again, “You want to blend in, your choice in attire says so. But you’re tall, and adding to that height with high heels only attracts attention, and attention means someone with a good eye could pinpoint more details about your appearance. That’s not what you want, right? That’s why you approached me the way you did the other day. And there is a reason why you haven’t approached me before even though I’ve been attending Shujin for more than two months already.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say this much in one go before.” Ann breathed out in shock.

Kobayashi’s eyes had been widening with very word Akira had said, and she put a hand to her mouth and then ducked her head. The Thieves observed in worry, wondering how she was going to react.

The Thieves were once again surprised when Kobayashi threw her head back and chuckled heartily, even Akira seemed stunned momentarily.

Kobayashi looked back at Akira with a smirk on her face, “You surprise me yet again, Kurusu-kun. Who would have thought you’d see through me so easily? But ah… this type of advice. You’ve done this before, haven’t you? Frequently enough to know what to look out for?”

Akira merely shrugged in response.

Kobayashi coughed into her hand, genuine amusement still seeming to radiate off of her, “That means you won’t be opposed to future meetings?”

“What you wanted to talk to me about was-“

“Your probation.” Kobayashi leaned forward with her chin propped on the back of her hand, “I couldn’t resist looking, and found some interesting tidbits.”

“I don’t think there are any details to be of use.”

“Oh, but that in and of itself is quite telling. And that is what I want to talk to you about.”

.

The Thieves quietly retreated from their hiding spot along with Morgana who had rejoined them when Kobayashi continued to discuss Akira’s probation with him and the duo’s conversation headed into more professional and serious territories, and headed for a different corner to discuss the situation.

“What do you think?” Ann started, and Morgana frowned.

“There is something about that Kobayashi, more than we first expected. She’s truly interested in discussing Akira’s probation with him.”

“She knows quite a lot,” Yusuke mused, “I assume the details we heard her say aren’t ones just anyone could find without access to the files or hearing about the story from one of the involved parties.”

“So you think she’s involved with the police like that Akechi?” Ryuji scratched his head, “Come to think of it, she actually looks like him, doesn’t she?”

Ann’s eyes widened, “You’re right. The hair, eyes, and general appearance do resemble Akechi’s.”

“You think she’s his sister?” Morgana asked.

“Hmm.” Yusuke cocked his head to the side, “How much information do you think is available online and is there a way to confirm this hypothesis?”

“But man, the sister of someone that famous?” Ryuji looked thoughtful, “She’d want to hide, wouldn’t she? Maybe that’s why she’s dressed up like this?”

“You think Akira knew?” Ann cocked her hip to the side, propping a fist on it, “The conversation would make more sense then, wouldn’t it?”

“You think she heard about Akira from Akechi?” Morgana cocked his head to the side, “Akechi did seem like he was interested in Akira; he approached him at the train station more than once already to make small talk of all things.”

“Wouldn’t someone like him be too busy to make such a detour? And for small talk no less?” Yusuke interjected.

“Maybe Kobayashi is just looking out for her brother?” Ann suggested.

“Why would they have different surnames though?”

“Divorced parents?” Ryuji awkwardly shrugged, “Or maybe to stay under the radar?”

“You have a point.” Morgana’s tail swished behind him as he appeared to be deep in thought.

“Well then.” Yusuke straightened from his spot leaning against the wall, “All we have left is to wait for Akira to be done and then tell him.”

“Alright.” The rest chorused.

.

When Akira finally parted ways with Kobayashi, the rest of the Thieves were understandably waiting for him, not that he seemed surprised with their presence.

“So, how did it go?” Ann was the first to reach him, grasping his arm in a very tight hold.

“I’d say it went well,” Akira responded, looking worriedly down at where Ann was clutching him, “There could have been more embarrassment and potential blackmail threats involved but thankfully… Kobayashi was more understanding than I expected.”

“And that means?” Morgana prompted.

“We’re going to meet up again to continue the discussion,” Akira said and Morgana sighed.

“You know, I’m not even surprised at this point.”

Ryuji snickered and Yusuke chuckled.

“That’s great and all.” Ann smiled sweetly at him, “But we need to have a long, serious talk about tall girls in high heels. I raised you better than that.” She practically hissed, her eyes narrowing at him as they metaphorically spat out lava.

Akira raised a hand defensively, “I know!” He looked like he wanted to bolt but still held his grounds, “Tall girls in high heels are goddesses, tall girls get to wear high heels if they want to! I just-“

“Hmm?” Ann’s hold tightened, “Go on.”

“Really needed to tell Kobayashi about wearing heels and visibility...”

“That’s what you said about being noticed?” Ann’s hold eased up only slightly.

“Yes!” Akira nodded frantically, “Kobayashi really wanted to lay low; noticeable height would be counter-productive!”

Ann let him go, “Alright. I’ll let this one go.”

Akira sighed in relief.

“But don’t think I will a second time.”

Akira stiffened.

.

It was a day after the Thieves had stolen Kaneshiro’s heart, and were waiting for the change of heart, when the second date happened. So, naturally they took their newest member with them to observe the date from afar.

Kobayashi was wearing a skirt that flared down to her knees, a white shirt with puffy sleeves drooping down her shoulders with the first couple of buttons popped open, and a short, sleeveless jacket thrown on top. She seemed to have listened to what Akira said about heels last time, as she wore flat-heeled boots instead of the high-heels she wore previously.

“So,” Makoto started, a frown on her face, “We’re observing to make sure this Kobayashi isn’t going to be any danger to Akira.”

“Yeah.” Ann nodded, “Do you recognize her from school?”

Makoto shook her head with an apologetic look on her face, “I’m sorry, I don’t. I recognize the name though, I think there is a student at Shujin with the surname Kobayashi. But I’ll need to look through the student registry to confirm that it is indeed the same Kobayashi.”

“Shh!” Ryuji hissed, “They’re starting!”

And so, the Thieves huddled around the phone again while keeping an eye out for the duo they were watching.

“You actually listened to what I said,” Akira started, sounding surprised.

Kobayashi sent him a smirk, “Of course I did, Kurusu-kun. After all, you seemed to be more experienced in this area than me, and you did raise an important point about considering my height when picking out what image I want to project. What do you think of what I’m wearing?” Kobayashi crossed her legs and leaned forward on the table.

Ryuji almost choked when he realized that Kobayashi was leaning to the front just enough for it to be possible to get a peek down her collar, and, more importantly, that Akira really was staring at Kobayashi’s chest. Thankfully, Yusuke acted quickly and pressed his hand against Ryuji’s mouth to muffle him.

Ann and Makoto shared incredulous looks.

“What is going on here?” Makoto was truthfully bewildered.

Akira quirked his head to the side in consideration as he allowed his eyes to trail over Kobayashi’s figure, seemingly not even recognizing the concept of propriety.

“Your bra is showing.”

The Thieves nearly fell to the ground in shock.

“It’s cute, but you’re too flat to work on the chest area as your charm point. I’d recommend diverting attention to your legs instead.”

Ryuji choked while Ann’s jaw dropped, Makoto’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and Yusuke allowed his hand to drop from where he held it to Ryuji’s mouth to raise a shocked eye brow.

Kobayashi chuckled as she leaned back in her chair, subtly adjusting the front of her shirt, “I didn’t think you’d have the guts to say that,” She said, amusement clear in her tone, “And color me impressed; you are taking this seriously. I think we’re better off if I drop the ridiculous get-ups next time we meet.” She cocked her head to the side pensively, “Legs, huh?”

Akira laughed softly, “I can help you there, you know, I know how to work legs.”

She smirked at him, “We’ll see about that next time, Kurusu-kun. Now, about what we’re actually here for-“

The Thieves tuned out the rest of the conversation as the duo moved on to discuss Akira’s probation yet again, and Morgana rejoined their group.

“So…” Makoto started, “What… what do we do next?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh. Wait for the next date and then see if we need to pull an intervention?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Ann nodded distractedly, “But what do you think of their conversations? It’s like there is an important detail that we’re missing that’s the key to understanding the nuances that makes Akira say the things he said.”

“I agree with Ann,” Yusuke spoke, “Their interactions do indicate that the two of them have a mutual understanding between them that we do not know of.”

“And how do you figure that?” Makoto questioned.

Ann fiddled with her hair, “Akira accompanies me to my photo shoots sometimes, and I ask him his opinion about my clothes or make-up sometimes just in case I missed something. The way he responds to my questions reminds me of how he criticizes Kobayashi’s attire. So, it’s like. Hmm, how do I describe this?” Ann frowned.

Morgana flicked his tail, “It’s like he’s treating the image you’re trying to project as a goal and starts picking at your choice of clothes and make up from the point of view of how functional they are towards what you want to show.”

“Like you’re getting dressed up for a play?” Ryuji wondered.

“Or possibly a disguise,” Yusuke added, and the Thieves turned to look at him in shock.

“That’s… highly likely, actually.” Makoto blinked.

The Thieves quieted down as they mulled over the situation.

A few minutes later, Ryuji broke the silence, “So does that mean that Kobayashi is in disguise?”

“And Akira knows her real identity.” Morgana frowned in concentration.

Makoto sighed, “I guess we should part ways for the day. I’ll make sure to look into the registry and inform you of what I find.”

“Alright, Queen, we’re counting on you.” Ryuji smiled cheekily, and Makoto huffed in amusement.

“In the mean time, we’ll see if we can get anything out of Akira.” Ann grinned in excitement.

“We shouldn’t get our hopes up about that though, Lady Ann. Akira can be quite tight-lipped when he wants to be.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re going to interrogate him about Kobayashi, we’re simply curious about his new girlfriend aren’t we?” Ann winked deviously.

Yusuke chuckled in amusement, “Teasing him about a girlfriend, are we?”

“I get the feeling that he’s going to laugh in our faces about this.” Morgana shook his head.

“Then we’re going to bug him more!” Ryuji and Ann fist bumped.

Morgana fought to keep an amused grin down before he gave up, “Alright…”

.

Their attempts at getting info out of Akira failed spectacularly, not that they were surprised about that particular fact, and their plans all derailed when they teased him about having a girlfriend.

Instead of flustering him, they ended up being the ones flustered as Akira cocked his hip out, grinned wickedly, and winked at them.

“So what if I do?” He purred, eyes half-lidded.

It was a devastating combo, and they may or may not have been too busy mentally flailing to keep up the original conversation.

And so, they had to put the girlfriend topic aside to recover. Unfortunately for them, exams coupled with the incident with Medjed and Alibaba threw all their plans out the window.

.

Hectic summer break plus Thief work made sure that the group missed at least three of Akira’s and Kobayashi’s dates, a fact that made them all grumble as they made their way to a date they finally managed to free their schedule for.

They all twitched at the mere thought of what other development they could have missed while they weren’t around the duo. Plus, they couldn’t send Morgana close enough with a phone to listen in because Akira and Kobayashi were inside a shop this time, and a cat was very likely to be noticed and kicked out.

“So, as you all know, Kobayashi isn’t a Shujin student,” Makoto started, “Which makes her approaching Akira more suspicious. We all know she’s interested in his probation, but what is she hoping to accomplish with all the information she gathered from Akira?”

The group mulled over the question for the umpteenth time since Kobayashi barged into their lives (or more accurately, Akira’s, but it didn’t make much of a difference for them anyway), and tried to figure what the duo was doing inside a shop for accessories from what little they could glimpse through the shop’s window a few meters ahead of them.

Their silent observation was interrupted by the sound of Makoto’s phone chiming with an incoming message. She blinked as she took out her phone, wondering who might be messaging her, and she raised an eyebrow at the screen when she saw the name of the sender.

“Futaba?”

The rest of the Thieves looked in her direction at the sound of the name, “What about Futaba?” Ann inquired.

“She just sent me a message, asking me what we’re doing together so close to Akira while he’s on his date.”

“How does she know- wait never mind.” Ryuji sighed.

Makoto blushed faintly when Futaba’s next message pinpointed exactly what they were doing, and caused Makoto to quickly send back that they were not stalking Akira and his date.

As the topic moved to a new group chat that involved the rest of the Thieves in the area (sans Akira, naturally), their attention was diverted from their previous task to trying to defend themselves against the cheeky messages and remarks Futaba sent them.

**Futaba:** HAH!  
**Futaba:** You’re just jealous Akira became someone else’s arm candy ;3  
**Futaba:** also just a heads up but Akira and Date just left the shop.

Without hesitation, all the Thieves whipped their heads in the direction of the shop to see that Akira and Kobayashi were, indeed, leaving the shop. With a bag of items being carried by Akira.

And.

Holding hands.

“They’re holding hands!” Ryuji hissed.

“Look at his face!” Ann pointed out, and the Thieves focused on Akira’s face as he leaned down to whisper something in Kobayashi’s ear with a small smile on his face, and Kobayashi sent him a smile back.

“He’s smiling,” Yusuke mused, raising his hands to frame the duo in his sight with his fingers.

“That’s…” Makoto trailed off, her eyes scouring the sight in front of her, picking up clues and picking them apart, “He’s… taller than her? But how? Didn’t you say that she was taller? She’s not wearing any right now so ho- oh…”

“What? Yeah, she’s supposed to be taller, what are you talking abo- oh…” Ryuji’s eyes widened as he too noticed what caused Makoto to quiet down.

“He’s the one wearing heels,” Morgana said, curiosity in his tone.

“And nice ones, too.” Ann noted.

“Given his Metaverse costume, it’s not that surprising.” Yusuke nodded, “Even if the heels Akira is wearing right now are higher.”

As the duo disappeared from sight, the Thieves huddled together to discuss the matter between them.

“So, what now?” Ann asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“We said we’ll see how this date goes and then decide what to do next.” Makoto reminded them.

“True.” Morgana hummed thoughtfully, “But Akira was smiling. I don’t think I’ve seen him smile like that before, so I figure he’s enjoying himself.”

“It sounds like we don’t need to hover around anymore.” Yusuke nodded.

“Well.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, “Guess that means we don’t need to supervise anymore, eh?”

“Sounds about right,” Makoto replied.

“Then, we should head back home. Or…” Ann fiddled with her hair, “Since we’re all here and have already cleared our schedule for this, maybe we could just hang around and have fun ourselves?”

“Ooh, sounds like a marvelous idea, Lady Ann!”

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Yusuke smiled.

“Oh, I will, too.” Makoto’s face grew a bit reddish with a pleased blush.

“Well then, it’s settled.” Ryuji grinned, “Let’s go get some ramen!”

Their phones chimed then.

**Futaba:** hey!  
**Futaba:** you better get me some snacks!  
**Futaba:** can’t have you all having fun without me!  
**Futaba:** and send pictures!  
**Futaba:** or I’ll send pictures of me hogging all of Sojiro’s curry!

.

And so, the Thieves dropped their plans for constant surveillance of Akira’s and Kobayashi’s meet-ups. Well, except for one time when they had to get back to the observation for a more light-hearted reason.

It was when Haru joined, and it had already felt like watching over Akira on one of his dates with Kobayashi was an initiation of sorts for new members, so they took Haru with them when they knew for sure Akira was planning to go on a date with Kobayashi.

“Oh, Aki-kun has a girlfriend?” Haru cocked her head to the side, eyes wide in wonder, “And she’s not a member of the Thieves? Huh…”

“Is something the matter?” Ann asked when Haru’s expression changed into one of confusion.

“Well, I didn’t think Aki-kun would date someone who isn’t in the know, because that means he’ll be keeping such an important secret from them and all, so…” Haru ducked her head, “Don’t mind what I just said, please, I’m just new here so I probably don’t know the whole story.”

“Well, as far as I know,” Makoto started, placing a comforting hand on Haru’s shoulder, “Kobayashi initially approached Akira to discuss his probation with him, so it’s not like she thinks she’s getting involved with a regular high school student.”

“Besides that,” Morgana added, “We don’t know if she caught onto him or not, as we don’t know what they talk about, we did stop out surveillance eventually, after all.”

Futaba snickered, “You just say that because none of you has access to his phone.” Her eyes gleamed wickedly, “But I do. And do you know what that means? I know some interesting things about this so called Kobayashi that will shock you so much. Mwehehehehehe.”

The Thieves exchanged fond looks over Futaba’s head, and Ryuji snorted, “Please, I don’t want to hear anything about any exchanged nudes or sexting.”

Futaba pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, “There were more nudes than you’d expect, but I don’t think they’re the type of nudes you’re thinking of.”

Silence.

“Futaba,” Ann and Yusuke both started at the same time.

“There is no need to talk of such a topic.”

“Do you have copies?”

Ryuji face-palmed, “Dude, what did we say about nudes?”

“Shh! Quiet down!” Morgana hissed, “There is Kobayashi.”

The group subtly turned their heads to observe Kobayashi.

“It’s strange, but I miss the cute outfits from the first couple of dates,” Ann mused.

“The formal clothes seem to fit her more, though,” Makoto interjected.

“Both styles hold their appeal,” Yusuke added, “Though I agree with Ann and would like to see Kobayashi indulge in more informal wear.”

Ryuji raised his face to the sky, “I can’t believe they’re having this discussion.”

Futaba merely chuckled lowly, and Haru smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to act in the situation. Morgana just sighed.

“When will Aki-kun arrive?”

Futaba shrugged and checked her phone, “He shouldn’t be far from here. Should arrive at any moment now.”

Hearing what Futaba said, the group settled down more comfortably to wait for Akira.

A minute later, a figure approached Kobayashi, but it wasn’t Akira. It was a girl around their age, with short, dark hair combed messily to one side while pinned on the other with a few star-shaped hair clips, dark eyes with long lashes, red lips, a long-sleeved white turtleneck with a short-sleeved black and red hoodie on top of it, a short dark red skirt, black tights, smoky gray high heeled boots, and _very_ nice legs.

The new, mysterious girl then sat down next to Kobayashi and practically pressed herself to Kobayashi’s side. Kobayashi’s face flared red, but she didn’t do anything to disentangle herself from the other girl.

They could see Kobayashi cough into her hand and try to will down her blush before she leaned into the girl and started to talk to her. The girl grinned wickedly and said something in response. Whatever she said, it caused Kobayashi to shake her head with a fond smile on her face.

And then Kobayashi grabbed a hold of the girl’s chin and kissed her. Right on the lips.

Ryuji was out of his seat and standing in front of the two girls before he realized it, the Thieves scrambling to catch up to him.

The two girls blinked up at him in confusion.

“You!” Ryuji pointed accusingly at Kobayashi, whose confusion seemed to increase, “What are you doing getting it on with another girl?! Aren’t you Akira’s girlfriend?!”

Behind Ryuji, Futaba seemed to have started snickering again.

Kobayashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “To think you all are that dense…” She drawled, and Ryuji bristled.

The other girl waved a hand, “Ryuji, it’s alright.”

The voice…

Her voice was…

“Akira?” Makoto asked in disbelief.

Akira (?) nodded in confirmation, “I was promised a kiss if I showed off in public.”

“Um.” Ann raised a hand, “That’s. You look very comfortable in your outfit it can’t be your first time doing something like this.”

Akira shrugged, “It’s not. I’ve done it plenty of times before I came to Tokyo, I just didn’t think I’ll be able to do it again in here, what with my probation and all. But then I met, hah, Kobayashi.” Akira sent a smirk Kobayashi’s way, and she merely fluttered her eye lashes at him flirtatiously.

“Those comments about the height and chest suddenly make a lot more sense,” Makoto muttered under her breath, “If one considers that Akira was talking about crossdressing and laying low but… why would he say that to Kobayashi?”

“Make a guess,” Kobayashi said, tone challenging.

“You’re a crossdresser as well,” Makoto said, eyes wide, “But that means tha-“ Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped from shock.

“Wait, that means what?” Ryuji asked, looking miffed.

Futaba wheezed from behind him.

“Are you alright, Futaba-chan?” Haru asked worriedly, and Futaba gasped.

“I’m fine. Just. Laughed too hard.”

“You knew,” Yusuke noted.

“Of course she did.” Kobayashi shook her head with slight annoyance, “She has both Akira and Leblanc bugged, how wouldn’t she?”

“Um,” Ann interjected, “But who are you?”

Kobayashi leveled her with a flat stare, “I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to guess, after all this is supposed to serve as a disguise,” Kobayashi responded, her voice different, but still so very familiar.

“Ah!”

“AKE-!” Ryuji’s exclamation was cut off midway by Haru slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Akechi-san.” Yusuke nodded.

“Got it in one,” The crossdressing Detective Prince replied dryly.

.

End


End file.
